


Of Sex Gods and Mohawk Sluts

by ddelusionall



Series: Move In Boyfriend [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: This is the story of how MinSu hooked up. This takes place between Chapters 4 & 5 of Move In Boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Move In Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718464
Kudos: 2





	Of Sex Gods and Mohawk Sluts

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_Changmin put his shirt on and buttoned it up._

_Junsu made a noise behind Yoochun._

_“What?” Yoochun asked._

_“I used my mouth to unbutton that shirt.”_

_Yoochun laughed. “Nice. When you wake up later today, come in and say hi and I’ll tell you all about having a gag in my mouth for a couple hours.”_

_Junsu’s eyes went wide. “You fucking liar.”_

_Yoochun stretched his jaw a bit. “Am not.”_

_“Jaejoong’s kinky, huh?”_

_“You have no idea.”_

_“Sweet. It’s just what you need, too. A little fun, no stress, nothing permanent. A quick couple of fucks to get you back into the game.”_

_“Is that all I’m for?” Changmin asked, arms crossed._

_Junsu swallowed. “No,” he said, almost stammering. “I’ve been in the game long enough. I need a time out.”_

_Changmin smirked. “Good answer. Let’s go. I have this sudden urge to teach you some discipline.”_

_Junsu’s eyes rolled back. “I need it.”_

_After a swift kiss, Changmin grinned. “Yes, you do.”_

_Two steps to the backdoor and Junsu balked._

_“What?” Changmin asked._

_“This isn’t some ploy to get me tied up so you can cut my hair, is it?”_

_Changmin smiled and ran a hand over the tips of Junsu’s hair. “No. I actually like your hair. Let’s go see if come can really be used as hair gel.”_

_Junsu turned and gave Yoochun a little finger wave, and then happily bounced after Changmin._

Changmin slammed him up against his car and kissed him, tongue reaching into his mouth. Junsu moaned and hooked a leg around Changmin’s hips. He arched his body and pressed his erection against Changmin. There was a grunt, and then Changmin’s teeth snagged on his tongue piercing and he pulled. Junsu whimpered, hands grabbing Changmin’s ass.

There was a tiny squeak behind them. Changmin pulled away and glanced up. Junsu’s head thunked on the top of the car, and he managed to open his eyes. The woman who owned the ramen shop across the alleyway was staring at them, mouth open.

“Good morning, Mrs. Lee,” Changmin said very politely, and then when Junsu didn’t say anything, he dug his fingers into Junsu’s ribs.

“Um, yeah morning, Mrs. Lee.”

She smiled. “You two. It’s about time.” She shook her head and went back into the shop.

Junsu grinned and nodded. “I’ve always liked her.”

“Is that why you call her the crazy old woman across the alley?”

“It’s a name full of affection.”

Changmin chuckled and went back to kissing him.

“Should we get in the car, or do you want me to bend over right here?” Junsu gasped when Changmin moved his attention to Junsu’s neck.

“Tempting. Get in the car.”

Junsu tried to open the car door while Changmin licked on his collar bone. “Minnie, stop. God. Either stop or get me naked.”

Changmin chuckled. He reached behind Junsu and opened the car door. With one more kiss to his lips, he pushed Junsu into the car. He waited until Junsu was situated and then shut the door and went to the driver’s side. Junsu leaned over the console and kissed his neck, fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

“Junsu,” Changmin said, trying for stern.

Junsu gave him an innocent look. “What?”

“If you touch me, I’m going to crash.”

“Oh, fine. And here I thought you could multitask.”

A smirk tugged the corner of Changmin’s mouth as he pulled out of the alley. “And you have proven once again that you can only think of sex.”

Junsu grinned. “My specialty.”

“I’m sure.”

“And since I can’t touch you …” Junsu undid his jeans and fished his cock out of his pants.

“Fuck, Su.”

“What?” Junsu moaned and stroked his cock.

“God.”

“Drive fast.”

Junsu continued to stroke his cock, thinking of last night. The nervous kissing, and the moans Changmin had made when Junsu had kissed and licked his skin and stroked him off. God, it was …

“Heaven,” Junsu whispered.

“What?”

“You, this … heaven.”

Changmin smiled.

Junsu stroked his cock faster.

“You come in my car and I’m going to be pissed off.”

“I’ll clean it up if I get it someplace other than my body or your mouth.”

Changmin scoffed.

Junsu took his other hand and played with his nipple piercing through his shirt. “God, I hope I never forget the feel of your teeth on my nipples. Fuck. Or your cock in my hand, or your … fuck …” Junsu’s hips arched off the seat, as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. “Are you driving fast? Fuck.”

“I’m driving as fast as the law will allow.”

Junsu whined. “Not fast enough.” God, last night and now this morning, he was only moments away from coming. He hadn’t been this fast for years. Well, except when he jerked off thinking of Changmin. Junsu whimpered again and pushed his pants down with his free hand, trying to free his cock more.

“Fuck, Su,” Changmin muttered.

Junsu’s eyes shut as he tried to stave off his orgasm. If he looked at Changmin, he was going to come. He bit his lip, playing with the piercing, remembering when Changmin had tugged on it with come-covered fingers last night.

“Fuck.”

Tires squealed, and he was thrown sideways a bit and off his rhythm. His orgasm faded but only a miniscule amount. He slouched in the seat. He slid his hand down his body, pausing only enough to play with his navel piercing, and then he grabbed his balls, squeezing past the point of comfort, crying out as his hand sped up on his cock again.

And then the car stopped, and hands tugged at his clothes, lifting his shirt. A warm mouth closed around his nipple.

Junsu arched up and cried out, as his orgasm was suddenly there again.

Something stopped his hand and he whimpered until that warm mouth surrounded his cock.

“Fuck, Min! Shit,” Junsu shouted, and thrust up into Changmin’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” After only a few moments, he yanked Changmin away from his cock, his orgasm speeding through his body. Two strokes with his hand and he came, covering his stomach and hand with white.

“Fuck,” Changmin said.

Junsu’s chest rose and fell in steady pants. “Fuck is right.”

“Su, open your eyes.”

Junsu did, and then his cock was immediately hard again as he watched Changmin’s tongue flick out and snag a drop of come from Junsu’s skin. “Oh, god, Min, that’s … fucking sexy. Fuck.”

Changmin smiled and licked up more of it. Junsu brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean, moaning as Changmin’s tongue probed the slit of his cock. And then lips were against his, a tongue in his mouth, and they kissed, Changmin leaning over the console.

Junsu whimpered and said, “Fuck me, Min, please, god, fuck me.”

“Not here.”

Another whimper.

“No. Come on.” Changmin climbed out of the car and went to Junsu’s side. He yanked Junsu out by his bicep. Junsu stood, trying to pull up his pants. Changmin helped and before Junsu could buckle them back up, he pulled Junsu to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Changmin punched his floor number and then slammed Junsu against the wall. His hand stroked Junsu’s still exposed cock, and Junsu lost himself in the kiss and the feeling. The door dinged open. Changmin kept a firm grip on Junsu’s cock, and led him out of the elevator and down the hall. Junsu was only mildly concerned about someone seeing. Enough people in the world had seen his cock, but he didn’t want to meet Changmin’s neighbors like that.

Fortunately, Changmin had his door open and they were inside and kissing and pulling clothes off before Junsu’s conscience really started berating him for indecent exposure.

Their clothes were left in the entryway, and in the living room and the hallway, and they were both naked by the time they got to Changmin’s bedroom. Changmin fell to the bed on his back, Junsu followed.

“Suck me off, Su,” Changmin said. “Fuck. I … “

Junsu didn’t need to be told twice. He kneeled on the floor, between Changmin’s spread legs and took all of Changmin down his throat. Fuck, Changmin was big, not enough to gag Junsu, but big enough, and wide, that it was almost uncomfortable.

Changmin grabbed sections of Junsu’s Mohawk and thrust up with a cry. “Fuck.”

Junsu whimpered and Changmin got the hint and forced Junsu’s head up and down, thrusting up at the same time.

God, Changmin was going to make it so Junsu couldn’t talk without a rasp for a few hours. His cock twitched in warning, and Junsu took all of it, till his lips met body, and Changmin came deep in his throat. Junsu swallowed it all as Changmin went limp with a heavy groan. When Changmin squirmed from the sensitivity, Junsu let him fall from his mouth and then kissed up Changmin’s chest, adding bites and hickys to the ones from last night.

“Fuck, Junsu. That …”

“I’m good. I know.”

Changmin scoffed. “Slut.”

Junsu smiled and pressed his lips against Changmin’s. “Your slut. And only your slut. I promise.”

Changmin smiled and kissed him. It was sweet and then suddenly not and Changmin was crawling up the bed until they were more or less in the middle, but diagonal. It was enough that Changmin’s long legs were no longer hanging off the side.

“Lube?” Junsu whispered.

“Side table.”

Junsu kissed him quickly and then moved to the edge of the bed.

“Su … I …”

Junsu climbed back to him, worried at the hesitation in Changmin’s voice. “What?”

“I don’t have any condoms.”

Junsu frowned. “So?”

“I …”

“Don’t worry, Min. I’ve always used condoms with other people. And someone with my lifestyle would be stupid not to get an STD test every month.”

“Still … I …”

“Okay. Hang on, then. I’m pretty sure I have one in my jacket pocket.”

“Slut.” Changmin smiled.

Junsu kissed him. “Slick up your fingers, darling, because when I get back, I want them in my ass.”

Junsu slid off the bed. He walked across the room, making sure to twist his hips just that tiny bit. He looked good naked, and god damn, he knew it. And based on Changmin’s quick intake of breath, so did he. He wasn’t too insulted that Changmin wanted to be careful. Hell, he’d been tested two weeks ago, but in those two weeks had sex with enough people that Changmin had every right to be worried. He used a condom, but there was always that chance.

He found his jacket tossed over a chair in the living room. In one of the inner pockets was a single condom. Fuck. Just one? He definitely wanted Changmin more than once. He sighed. Well, maybe after the first round, he’d go buy some. There had to be a convenience store nearby.

When he got back to the room, Changmin smiled at him. He’d readjusted so he was in the center of the bed, upper body propped up against some pillows. He held up a hand and rubbed his fingers together. They glistened with lube. Junsu climbed on the bed and crawled over to him.

“Fantastic,” he whispered and kissed Changmin roughly. Changmin wasted no time and pushed a finger into Junsu’s ass.

Junsu moaned against lips. “More. Fuck, more and fast.”

Changmin obliged with a second finger, but he kept his movements slow. And he was shaking.

Fuck. Junsu kept forgetting that Changmin had never done this before. It’d been a long time since he’d been with virgin.

Junsu shifted so he was straddling Changmin’s waist, making it easier for Changmin to reach around him. He kissed Changmin’s lips, carefully, softly, less demanding, until Changmin relaxed and the shaking stopped. Or at least it did a bit.

“Fuck, Su,” Changmin said, pressing his face to Junsu’s shoulder. “I … damn it.”

“What? Talk to me, Changmin. If you don’t want this or …”

“No, I do. Fuck I want you so fucking much it hurts.”

“Okay, then what?”

“I … just … this is so fast and …”

Even as Junsu’s inner sex fiend was screaming obscenities at him, Junsu stopped Changmin’s hand. He cupped Changmin’s face and said, “Then we’ll slow down.”

Changmin swallowed and nodded. Junsu moaned when his fingers slipped out of him. Junsu kissed him again, arms around him. Changmin did the same, wrapped him up in those amazing arms, and then lowered him to the bed. Junsu went willingly. Fuck, he’d already gotten off once, and then last night. He did not mind making out with Changmin for a little while.

“Plus, I only have one condom,” Junsu said, “so we better make it last unless you want to run to the store.”

“Later,” he whispered against Junsu’s lips. “I’ll stock up. Buy them in bulk. I’m pretty sure that having you as a boyfriend is going to require a lot of condoms.”

Junsu laughed and then stopped.

“What?”

“Boyfriend. I haven’t been someone’s boyfriend for a long time. I may not be good at it.”

Changmin scoffed. “Slut.”

“I’m serious. I mean … I … fuck, Min, I’ve been dreaming about you forever, but—”

“As long as you don’t sleep around, that’s all I want from you. I don’t … fuck, Su. I don’t want to be just another cock to fill your ass.”

Junsu kissed him. “You won’t be. You’ll be the only cock to fill my ass.”

Changmin opened his mouth, shut it, and then his cheeks when pink.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, what. Tell me.”

“I’d really rather not.”

Junsu licked his upper lip.

Changmin shivered, and said, “Fine. I … I just … I’ve always thought.” He swallowed, and then mumbled something into Junsu’s skin. Junsu only caught Yoochun’s name.

“What about Yoochun?”

Changmin sighed and looked at him, and said, “I want to watch him fuck you.”

Junsu laughed, holding Changmin tightly. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Yes. I’ve … ever since he introduced you, I’ve been thinking of you sucking him off and him fucking you and …”

Junsu couldn’t stop laughing. Changmin pinched his side, but that didn’t help.

“Shut up. Seriously, shut up.” He twisted Junsu’s nipple ring.

“Sorry, it’s just … god, Yoochun and I haven’t fucked for years.”

“I know, but, you’re both gorgeous.”

“He wouldn’t mind.”

“What?”

“He wouldn’t mind,” Junsu repeated. “He thinks you’re hot, too, you know. We’ve shared so many ‘fuck the boss’ fantasies.”

Changmin smiled. “True, but it’s not going to happen.”

Junsu raised his eyebrows and grinned. “All I have to do is ask him, Changmin, and he’ll do it.”

Changmin shook his head. “No.”

“What if the opportunity presented itself? Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Have a threesome with us.”

Changmin looked away, cheeks going pink again.

“I will take that as a yes.”

“You’re such a horny bastard.”

Junsu laughed. “Yes. I am.”

Changmin kissed him, effectively ending the conversation. It was slow and sensual, and Junsu moaned as Changmin’s tongue searched out every part of his mouth. He had a hard time keeping his hands from grabbing Changmin’s ass, but for as muscular as his back was, he had plenty of things to squeeze. They kissed for what felt like hours, and god, Junsu loved it. He was so used to fucking and being done that actually being pulled towards an orgasm with just kissing was so rare for him.

“Fuck, Min, this is …”

Changmin grinned and kissed behind his ear and down his neck, over his collar bone. Junsu arched with a cry when Changmin started playing with his nipple rings. Mouth around one, fingers on the other. Changmin’s hard cock was pressed against his leg as he pulled mewls and whimpers from Junsu’s throat.

Junsu almost came when Changmin’s hand finally wrapped around his cock.

“Shit!” Junsu shouted and thrust into his hand.

“Bend your knees,” Changmin whispered.

Junsu did with a whimper. He watched through blurry vision as Changmin traced around the bend of his hip with a slick finger.

“You alright?” Junsu whispered.

Changmin smiled. “Yeah. You?”

Junsu scoffed. “Sure.”

And then Changmin’s tongue followed the finger and Junsu threw his head back with a cry as Changmin took one of his balls in his mouth and rolled it around his tongue. The finger pressed against his hole, and Junsu cried out and arched up. Changmin’s finger slipped inside him and he screamed again.

“Fuck, Min.”

Changmin licked the length of Junsu’s cock. “Yeah, baby?”

“More, fuck, please. More. I want more.” Junsu hooked his hands behind his knees.

“Okay.” Changmin added a second finger and with a bit of an adjustment, slid the tip of Junsu’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!”

God damn it, Junsu was going to come again. He was so unused to this lack of control.

“Fuck, stop Min, please, I’m going to come again.”

Changmin hummed in approval and continued, adding a third finger to Junsu’s clenching body. Junsu cried out more obscenities, head thrashing back and forth as Changmin spread his finger, stretching, twisting.

“God, Min, fuck … I’m … shit, coming … fuck.”

Changmin sucked him harder, and Junsu’s brain shut down and his vision went white as he came in Changmin’s mouth. He was only slightly aware of a gagging noise, and then a bit of warmth splashed on his stomach. Junsu couldn’t hold his knees anymore and he let his legs down, but only for a moment and then other hands replaced his and lifted them.

“Minnie … fuck. I …”

Changmin leaned over him and kissed him. “You are amazing, Su-ah. Amazing.”

Junsu moaned when the head of Changmin’s cock pressed against his hole. Junsu lifted his hips, and then Changmin pushed forward, only a tiny bit, but enough that the head of his cock slipped past the ring of muscles. Changmin moaned and fell over him again, lips attaching to Junsu’s. And his hands tangled in Junsu’s Mohawk again, tugging on it as he thrust forward further.

Junsu whimpered. God, Changmin was fucking huge. He slid in and out, thrusting hard, deep. Erratic, like a virgin, but god, Junsu didn’t care. Little jolts of pleasure were flying through him and fuck, he could have Changmin fuck him forever.

Changmin pulled away from his lips with a cry, his eyes shut tight, and his whole body shook as he came, and then collapsed on top of Junsu, breath harsh on his neck. Junsu wrapped his legs around Changmin, and they both whimpered when Changmin shifted inside him. Junsu hated it when a top fell on him like this. So incredibly inconsiderate, but with Changmin, he didn’t mind. He placed comforting kisses on Changmin’s neck and shoulder.

It wasn’t until Junsu felt come seeping from his hole that he realized that Changmin hadn’t used the condom.

Changmin took a deep breath and pushed himself up a bit. “I’m probably smashing you,” he whispered.

Junsu smiled. “Only a bit, but I don’t mind. I think I’m rather happy being underneath you.”

Changmin smiled.

“You didn’t use the condom,” Junsu said.

He shrugged. “Forgot.”

“And?”

“And what? You ready for more?”

Junsu giggled. “More? Are you fucking kidding me? Yes, damn it.” Junsu pushed him up with hands on his chest. “But this way.”

He turned on his hands and knees and shook his ass at Changmin. With a smirk over his shoulder, he said, “Fuck me hard, Changmin. Hard and fucking fast.”

Changmin smacked his ass. “You’re a demanding bitch, aren’t you?”

Junsu’s eyes shut in pleasure. “You have no idea. Now fuck me. Your cock should not be wasted. Your cock should always be fucking. Always. A cock like that?”

Changmin pressed their bodies together and kissed Junsu’s shoulder. “Trust me. I’m going to fuck you with this cock as often as you’ll let me.”

“Good. Fuck me now.”

Changmin pushed his cock into Junsu again, quickly, hard, and gave Junsu what he wanted. Junsu was in heaven, absolute bottom whore heaven. Changmin’s hands gripped tight on his hips, pulling him back as he thrust forward. Junsu wanted to reach for his cock, but Changmin was fucking him too hard to keep his balance on one hand. God, Junsu was screaming and moaning and nothing, nothing, nothing else in his life was going to compare to the feeling of Changmin fucking his ass. Sweat slicked their skin. The bed jerked and scraped along the floor under them. Pleasure coiled through Junsu in waves.

He gave up, pressing his face into the pillow, and reached for his cock, stroking fast. Screaming.

Changmin’s hand slid up his back and tangled in his hair, pulling him back up, but Junsu couldn’t hold himself up. Every inch of his skin was shaking, shivering, and the hand on his cock faltered as Changmin moaned his name, screamed it and come filled his ass again. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling hard, as Changmin’s hand jerked back, and with a scream, Junsu came, splattering the blanket beneath him.

Changmin rolled to one side, landing in a gasping heap. Junsu waited for a moment, trying to stabilize his breath and then fell next to him. Their lips met in a lazy kiss.

“Fuck, Su,” Changmin finally said.

“Like that?”

“God, yes.”

“So I’m not going to have to convince you to do it again?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

Changmin pulled him close and snuggled against him. “Give me five minutes and then we’ll go shower and then I’m going to do that again.”

Junsu laughed. “Sounds like a fabulous plan.”

|^-^-^-^|

A couple hours later, when they finally left the bedroom to get some food, Junsu found his phone and sent Yoochun a text.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Yoochun.”

“Fuck.” Changmin grabbed his phone from the counter and sent one to Yoochun, too.

Junsu smiled at him until Changmin looked up with a smirk. “Your new god?”

“Damn straight.”

“Hmm, well, as your new god, I demand constant worshiping.”

Junsu’s smile widened as he stood up and walked over to Changmin. “It was your idea to leave the bedroom.”

Changmin grinned. After their shower, Junsu’s hair was long around his face. Changmin wrapped his hands in it, tugging, and then pushed Junsu down to his knees. “Who said we had to be in the bedroom for you to worship me?”


End file.
